world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100513mitlannullar
07:22 -- glowingApparatus GA began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:22 -- 07:22 GA: Hey, (o uh... thi( might (ound a bit (trange... ))) 07:22 GA: But did you get a vi(it from a drone today? ) 07:23 AG: oh! uh. hi, you. haha wow you're a little behind, he came a few nights ago already. 07:23 AG: you must've been hard to find or something P:> 07:24 GA: It ju(t vi(ited me today. Did it vi(it you earlier? ))) 07:25 AG: yeah. that's really suspicious, it means it's really just the one drone sending all of these invitations /: it must've had to travel the whole freaking planet to get them to all twelve of us 07:26 AG: I have a really bad feeling about this shit /:>> 07:26 AG: have you messaged any of the 'humans' yet? 07:26 GA: No, not yet. 07:26 GA: You? 07:27 GA: Did the drone that reached you look all ru(ty and (tuff? With barnacle(? ))) 07:29 AG: yeah, one. it was awful. i think she's gonna end up dating tlaloc. do you know tlaloc? I forget which of my asshole acquaintances you have the misfortune of knowing. anyway he's on the list too, flirting it up with one of the people we're supposed to play against. so fucking dumb. kind of like his smade up country [07:29 AG: ]:<> sorry I'm rambling. I just... hate that dude. platonically. 07:29 AG: yeah. it was the saddest most decrepit drone in the history of drones 07:31 GA: I gue(( it wa( the (ame drone then. Hrm. )))) 07:31 GA: And no, I don't know him. 07:31 AG: that's good, he's an asshole, don't bother. 07:32 AG: yeah, there's... a lot of shit going down. I'd catch you up but... to be honest all I should really tell you is that probably all of us are being watched 07:32 AG: and that we have to be very, very careful 07:33 GA: I think I might have to get to know him if thi( thing turn( out to be true. )) 07:33 GA: Do you know anyone el(e on the li(t? )) 07:33 AG: yeah a few of them. let me see who you could talk to that isn't a huge butt about everything 07:34 AG: most of us are still pretty in the dark about everything, but... I dunno. we should be getting that game soon, I guess we'll figure it out as we go along 07:34 AG: just let me know if you get contacted by anyone you don't know, okay? and especially if you start having weird dreams ]:<> 07:35 GA: Uh, (ure? Will do. ) 07:36 GA: I take it that (everal of u( are huge butt( about everything then. ))) 07:36 AG: there's one of each color in the game from what I can tell. tlaloc is a brown blood and he's an asshole, kikate is teal I think? he's pretty cool you shoudl talk to him 07:36 AG: jossik lives out in the middle of nowhere, he'd probably love to talk to someone new and strategize pregame, he's a huge nerd about games 07:37 AG: balish is a purple blood and I like him just fine but he's kinda a dick 07:37 GA: Which trolltag( are they? ) 07:37 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG sends trolltags.txt -- 07:37 GA: Okay cool, thank(. ) 07:38 AG: no problem. just like I said please keep a look out for anything strange... oh! and strange request, let me know if you see a huge bird flying around your place okay?? [07:38 GA: I gue(( if you're keeping track I'm a gold blood. Huge... bird? )) 07:39 AG: yeah. huge bird. just... keep an eye out, it's no big deal. for a friend. 07:39 GA: Ah, (o not your lu(u( or anything then. ))) 07:39 AG: no, not... not mine. 07:39 AG: slothmom is doing well, she never leaves the hive /=_=\;; 07:40 GA: (lothmom? I (ee... )) 07:40 GA: What blood colour did you (ay you were again? ) 07:40 AG: haha next time you come digging through my hive I'll be sure to introduce her instead of just screaming at you in gibberish P:> 07:41 AG: haha dork it's my text color. maroon. 07:41 GA: (ometime( it'( hard to tell with the red text! ))) 07:42 AG: if I was going to lie about my text colour I'd pick a much higher one ehehe 07:42 AG: oh. I guess so! my bad 07:42 GA: No worrie(. ) 07:43 AG: anyway yeah like I said. definitely be on guard about this 'game' shit. idk maybe you could message some of those humans and tell them we're gonna kick their asses at it 07:43 AG: I don't think I'm gonna message any more of them />w<\;; 07:44 AG: I'm gonna head off though okay? I gotta tend to my precious plant babies. 07:44 AG: oh! 07:44 GA: That (ound( like a plan then. I'll inform them of thier imminent downfall ]>:) )) 07:44 AG: and if you don't mind! you could totally send me a picture of your hive for no reason sometime 07:44 AG: you know 07:44 AG: for science or whatever 07:44 GA: Uh, I can get one later tonight, (ure. ) 07:44 AG: yeeessssss fantastic 07:45 AG: alright talk soon mitlan 07:45 GA: Talk to you later Null. 07:45 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling glowingApparatus GA at 19:45 --